Titans LA
by Aries Vincere
Summary: Garfield Logan leaves his comfortable home in Jump City to prove his worth in Tinsel Town. Along the way, he will discover what makes him the one and only Beast Boy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone; Yes, I decided to start a new story because it's one I really want to write. I really think you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it. I will be updating my other stories soon (Let the Fire Fall is my first priority). Anyway, enjoy. ;) –Jason

**Titans L.A.**

Chapter 1

Downtown Hollywood loomed tall around Garfield Logan, and he felt a pinch of loneliness grasp his heavy heart. At the same time, excitement rushed through his veins and old memories came rushing in like a tidal wave.

The days of his sci-fi stardom on Space Trek ran through his mind like his very own made-for-TV movie. From the day he signed his first contract, to the day he said good-bye to the set forever, Gar remembered it all so clear, as if it happened days prior to this one.

At age 22, Gar knew a good deal about rolling with the punches. He had watched as his best friends and family, the Doom Patrol, were killed to save the lives of others. He had been betrayed by his first love, Terra Markov, who sold out the Titans to Slade Wilson.

Though through all of the hurt and pain, Gar was able to keep a smile on his face and his head held high. After all, he was considered the Titan's "monkey", no pun intended. In fact, that was one of the reasons Gar decided it was time to try to live life on his own. He wanted to prove his worth to the world, and rediscover what made Garfield Logan, well, Garfield Logan. His title of many years, Beast Boy, was dropped. He just wanted to be Gar Logan, plain and simple.

Sighing a sigh of many burdens, the green changeling strolled straight through the famous Hollywood Boulevard; the Chinese Mann Theater lay ahead of him, as well as the many famous landmarks that made Hollywood, "the city of dreams".

His desired destination was finally reached: The Hollywood Walk of Fame. The many famous stars who made their impact on the world were honored here on marble stabs, coexisting on the ancient concrete.

Somehow, Gar still remembered exactly where his surrogate mother's star was; how could he forget one of the only memories he had left?

"RITA FARR" was etched in gold letters, though slowly fading and cracking with age. As he looked back up again, the tears came suddenly and quickly. He wiped them away just as fast as they had come, as though he were ashamed.

"I know I wasn't the best son to you; I always seemed to be a pain. There's so many things I could have done better, but I'm going to make things right. I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to continue where you left off. I love you, Mom."

Gar let go of the rose he was holding and watched it drop onto the marble star. Without looking back, the changeling continued walking; he couldn't handle these ghosts…not today.

Still walking, Gar reached into the pocket of his slacks and grabbed the crumpled piece of notebook paper that lay inside. He opened it up and looked at the address he had written down two nights ago: "Matt Logan, 1157 Los Almas Lane #25, Hollywood, CA 90046".

Gar was pretty sure he knew he knew where he was going; the area was still very familiar. Fifteen minutes later, he reached Los Almas and saw an old, grimy apartment complex in front of him.

"So much for the penthouse suite, Matt," Gar said, rolling his eyes. He searched the multiple buildings and finally came to a door labeled "25", the two barely hanging on its hinge.

He knocked rapidly, and heard a squeaky, male voice call out. "Come in, come in, man!"

Gar hesitantly opened the door and saw a pig sty lay before of him, complete with old pizza boxes and beer cans littered on the dirty carpeted floor. A skinny, brown-haired man dressed only in a tank top and boxers greeted him, a game controller still in hand.

"Cuz, you're here! Welcome back to L.A., dude! Mi casa es su casa. Make yourself at home!"

"Uh, thanks, Matt. It's good to finally meet you," Gar said, taking a seat on a broken, metal chair.

"Dude, I still can't believe my own cousin is a Titan!" Matt said, eyes focused on the video game he was playing. "All of those hot-shot clubs will finally let me in. Those bouncers never do, jackasses."

'I wonder why,' Gar thought sarcastically.

"Well, the thing is, I didn't come to L.A. to party, Matt. I want to make a name for myself here, like old times. I want to prove something to myself."

"Yeah, but you can worry about that later, dude. Right now, we're getting' ready to go clubbin' at the new Opium Den. I heard the DJ's one hell of a spinner," Matt stated excitedly, shutting off his game. "Just lemme change into something. Gotta look good for the ladies," he laughed, winking at Gar, then running into the bathroom.

Gar sighed and looked at the flyer Matt had handed him. So far, things were at a rocky start in The City of Angels…

_Reviews appreciated, guys. Thanks you. xD_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the nice reviews everyone; they mean a lot to me. Anyway, I'd like to mention, if you haven't figured it out, my fic is based on the comic mini-series "Beast Boy" by Geoff Johns. It will have some references on the mini-series, but I don't want to write this exactly like Geoff Johns; the point of a fanfic is too write and devise your own works; his story is just a foundation. Sorry for the long intro; let's get back to the story. ;) – Jason

**Titans L.A.**

Chapter 2

Matt returned into the cramped living room five minutes later, wearing a tacky lounge-lizard shirt and leather pants. "Well, how do I look?" he said, modeling. Gar rolled his eyes and sighed. "You look like a complete goober."

Matt just brushed him away. "Dude, you know nothing about style. C'mon, let's get going."

Gar really didn't feel like going with Matt to a club tonight; it was his first night back in Hollywood and he wanted to get situated.

'Then again, there might be some schmoozing opportunities if I go,' he thought.

"Lead the way, Matt," Gar said, motioning his cousin with his hand…

The walk gave the two cousins time to talk and catch up on each other's lives. "Do you realize I haven't seen ya in years, man?" Matt said, patting Gar on the back. "I watched Space Trek a couple times but I never got into it. It was just cool to say, "Hey, that's my cousin Gar!" Those other neighborhood kids never believed me though. Well, it's not like I have, um…"

"…green skin?" Gar finished for him, grinning his famous trademark smile. "I didn't have family around, you know that. I don't really blend into a crowd, do I? The Titans were, and still are, my family."

"Well, it's not like your par- oh geez, I'm sorry, Gar. I shouldn't have said that," Matt said, shaking his head.

Garfield's grin faded and his stare feel to the sidewalk. "It's not your fault. The past is the past, Matt. Besides, I don't even remember them all too well. I was only six when…well, you know."

The cousins walked in silence for a few moments, then suddenly Gar broke the silence. "So, you are you working for now? I'm assuming you're a big-time producer, or should I take that back?"

Matt laughed, embarrassed. "Well, I write screenplays…I mean, I've thought of ideas for some; just haven't gotten around to write 'em down yet."

Gar rolled his eyes. "So, why are you sitting home all day playing video games? I thought you still go into work everyday."

"Eh, I've been calling in sick," his cousin replied, shrugging.

The changeling looked at his cousin like he was the stupidest man alive then walked faster ahead of him. "What did I say?" Matt asked, surprised, jogging to catch up with Gar…

The Opium Den glistened with plenty of Hollywood sparkle; they could hear the bass of the DJ's system from outside and blinking lights flashing on the hopeful club goers. Gar and Matt waited in the line as clubber after clubber got rejected from entry and were pushed away from the building.

A bodybuilder-type bouncer came up to them, eyeing them up and down. "How many girls yous guys with?"

"Uh, none," Gar told the bouncer.

"Then you're not gettin' inside this joint," the burly man said arrogantly.

"Dude, that's the whole point of a club… to meet girls!" Matt yelled at the bouncer, shaking his fists. "Matt, calm down you idiot; do you WANT to get your ass kicked?" Gar hissed at his cousin sharply.

"Man, this is Gar Logan, you know, a.k.a. Beast Boy? He's a former Teen Titan! You gotta let us in!" Matt pleaded, pointing to the changeling.

"Never heard of 'im," the bouncer growled, pounding his fist into the opposite hand. "And if yous twos knows what's for ya, you betta get outta line before I throw ya out!"

Just as Matt opened his mouth to reply, Gar grabbed him by the collar and led him away from the entrance, quickly rounding the corner to the back. "Listen, stay here and wait for me to open the door. I'll be just a minute."

"Gotcha dude; work your magic," Matt said, waving his cousin on.

The changeling shape-shifted into a mouse and scampered his way back to the front. Luckily, the crowd was too occupied with other matters to see him scurry into the entrance, right past the guard.

Gar morphed back into his human form and began walking to the back of the club. "So this is what "Titan" is reduced to," he thought miserably…

A few moments later, Matt saw the door swing open, Gar standing in the doorway. "Score," Matt smiled.

_Next, Matt and Gar experience The Opium Den. Until next time, peace. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

I know a lot of you have been waiting on the edge of your seats for the next chapter, so thanks a bunch for waiting so patiently. Senior year of high school has about 98 of my attention right now, so finding time to write is very difficult. Now, I start adding a few of my own ideas to the mix. ;) Enjoy.

**Titans L.A.**

_Chapter 3_

Matt and Gar made their way back onto the dance floor, eyes wide open and mouths gaping open. The atmosphere was amazing! Hundreds of bodies swayed back and forth in rhythm, moving in time with the dancing lights around them.

Eurohouse switched over onto the deafening speakers, and some people on the floor cheered. The beat was incredibly catchy and Gar found himself moving to it, his body following suit to other dancers around him.

As he danced next to a group of stragglers, he saw his cousin making a move with a blonde-haired beauty. A moment later, the blonde's hand traveled to Matt's cheek, his face turning to the side. Gar sighed then laughed, looking at his cousin watch the blonde go with a look of sorrow.

Matt then looked over and spotted Gar, speed-walking up to him. "That chick was feisty as hell!"

Gar shook his head. "What did you say to her?"

"Nice rack," Matt blushed, looking around nervously.

"Dude, I should slap you too! You're too much," Gar laughed again at his poor cousin.

The duo left the floor and headed over to the bar upstairs, just as the music changed again; Gar grinned when he recognized it to be Panic! At the Disco.

_Sit tight, I'm going to need you to keep time, _

_come on just snap snap snap your fingers for me  
Good good, now we're making some progress_

_come on just tap tap tap your toes to the beat_

The cousins took a seat next to a gorgeous woman with dirty blonde hair, which included some noticeable red-orange highlights. "Hey boys, great scene here, huh?" she asked, smiling. Gar's glaze met her's, and it that split second he was mesmerized.

_And I believe, that this may call for a proper introduction  
And well, don't you see? I'm the narrator, and this just the prologue_

"Definitely. My name's Gar Logan…very nice to met ya," the changeling said, returning the smile and offering a hand. "Bette Kane, and the pleasure's all mine," Bette answered, taking his hand gently.

"Hey, what about me?" Matt interrupted.

"Oh, sorry…this is my cousin, Matt Logan," Gar said, rolling his eyes. "And it's VERY nice to meet YOU, my dear," Matt spoke slyly, taking Bette's hand and kissing it in affection. Bette laughed and pulled away. "Pleased to meet you…I think."

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives_

"So, what brings you boys here?" she asked, interested. "I don't think I've seen you two around here before."

"Well, I'm not new in town, but I haven't lived in Hollywood for about four years. I'm just returning to start a new game on an old playground, if you know what I mean," Gar commented, chuckling.

"Ah, so you sound like the kind of guy who likes a good dose of excitement. Not that we ever have enough in this two-bit town," Bette commented back, comically sarcastic.

"Well, our pad's a couple blocks away…I've been in Tinsel Town longer than I've wanted to be." Matt chimed in, winking at Bette.

Bette yawned, then covered her mouth quickly, embarrassed. "I'm sorry…long day."

"Understandable. Buy you a drink?" Gar asked politely.

"Wow, that's really sweet of you! I'll take an I.Q., if you don't mind," Bette indulged.

Gar ordered Bette's I.Q. and ordered a martini for himself and Matt.

The trio sat and chatted for a while, stopping to take sips of their drinks. Apparently, Bette was studying to be fashion designer and played tennis and listened to dance/techno music in her spare time.

"This girl is a real knock-out," Gar thought to himself, gazing into her pretty, smiling face.

Soon, Bette began to stand up. "Well, boys, I have to get home now. I have an interview downtown tomorrow morning." She then gave Gar a napkin, folded two times. "Call me sometime, greenie," she said seductively, then laughed, winking.

While the cousins watched Bette walk downstairs, Matt whistled. "Man, Gar, you bagged yourself a beauty."

Gar just punched his cousin in the arm, but couldn't help wondering…

"Why did the girl seem so familiar?"

_Short but sweet. Tomorrow's a new, exciting day in Holly Hood. Comments appreciated. Later. ;)_


End file.
